Le calice
by Noan
Summary: Duo est un vampire et Heero fera tout pour l'aider lors d'un mission qui tourne mal.


**Le calice**

Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait un petit lemon! Alors je me rattrape un peu avec cet Os.

C'est un poil plus brutal que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire mais... Vous me dirais ce que vous en pensez!

**Disclamer**: Rien est à moi...

**Résumé**: Duo est un vampire et Heero fera tout pour l'aider lors d'un mission qui tourne mal.

Merci à Siashini pour sa correction!

Réponse review Le marin et l'odin:

**Babou:** Au départ, il y aurait dû y avoir un paragraphe de plus sur les retrouvailles mais, je sais pas, je trouvais que ça enlevait de son charme à cette histoire. Je suis quand ravie qu'elle t'ait plus. La prochaine fois, laisse moi une adresse où te répondre. Kisu.

Sur ces plaisantes paroles,

Bonne lecture:

-

-

Heero connaissait depuis longtemps la raison pour laquelle Duo sortait une fois la nuit tombée pour ne revenir que peu de temps avant l'aube...

Il l'avait suivi, une fois, pour il ne savait quelle raison exactement. Pas pour s'assurer qu'il ne les trahissait pas, non, ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée mais il l'avait quand même fait.

Cette nuit là, il avait découvert son secret. Un terrible secret...

-

La guerre avait pris fin sans qu'ils n'aient jamais abordé le sujet ensemble, ni qu'Heero n'en ait parlé à qui que se soit d'autre.

Tous les cinq avaient rejoint les Preventers, et, à sa demande, Duo et lui avaient été mis en tandem. Une n'avait posé aucune question, pensant certainement qu'ils seraient beaucoup plus efficace ensemble plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre...

Tant mieux.

-

Pourtant leur dernière mission fut un véritable échec.

Alors qu'ils étaient infiltrés dans un groupuscule terroriste, ils avaient été découvert. Leur fuite fut chaotique, n'ayant aucun moyen à disposition pour demander des renforts.

Les balles avaient fusé autour d'eux, un combat sanglant fut engagé entre les terroristes et eux.

-

" Heero fous le camp! Je pourrais me débrouiller!

- Hors de question! On sort tous les deux ou on sort pas!

- Fais pas le con! Tu sais très bien que...

- Je m'en fous Duo!"

-

Duo avait pris plusieurs balles en protégeant son coéquipier et avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Ils réussirent à sortir du hangar et volèrent une voiture. Après plusieurs heures, elle tomba en panne mais ils purent tout de même se mettre à couvert dans une petite maison abandonnée au cœur des bois...

Heero traîna son ami jusqu'à l'intérieur et l'allongea sur le seul lit, un peu branlant, de la cabane. Il fouilla partout, espérant trouvé de quoi le soigner.

-

" Heero, reste tranquille, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me soignes...

Souffla Duo, amusé par son manège.

- Mais...

- Regarde par toi même!"

-

Duo souleva son tee-shirt. Les traces de balle s'estompaient toutes seules sous le regard effaré du brun.

Il avait beau savoir que son ami n'était plus tout à fait vivant, c'était stupéfiant et il était un peu mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois que Duo en parlait ouvertement.

Il se reprit rapidement et sortit de nouveau de la pièce pour préparer quelque chose à manger. Il avait besoin de s'occuper, de faire quelque chose pour oublier à quel point son compagnon d'armes pouvait l'attirer.

-

Duo le suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait bien vue la gêne dans les iris cobalts et il était temps d'en parler. Lui seul savait pour son état, il fallait qu'il lui dise, qu'il lui explique qu'il n'était pas dangereux ni pour lui, ni pour les autres...

Il y arriva tant bien que mal, tenant à peine sur ses jambes... Il avait perdu plus de sang qu'il ne le croyait et ne devrait pas tarder à partir en chasse.

Il le regarda s'affairer dans la cuisine sans rien dire mais quand il voulut s'approcher un peu plus, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

-

" Duooooooo!"

-

Heero le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le porta de nouveau sur le lit.

Le natté était fiévreux et haletait légèrement. Jamais il n'avait subi une telle perte de sang et même, jusque là, il avait toujours eu sous la main un petit soldat d'Oz pour refaire le plein!

Le brun, lui, paniquait. Comment soigner une fièvre chez un vampire?

Ça, ça ne faisait pas parti de son entraînement!

Il se pencha au dessus du natté.

-

" Duo... Duo tu m'entends?"

Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

" Hummm...

- Bien, de quoi as tu besoin?

- Va-t-en..."

-

Duo le suppliait... Il était trop prêt, beaucoup trop prêt de lui. Le battement de son cœur et le sang qui courait dans ses veines étaient une véritable torture pour le natté qui puisait dans ses dernières forces pour ne pas planter ses dents dans sa jugulaire et boire tout son saoul. Il tenta vainement de le repousser loin de lui mais Heero tenait bon, refusant de se laisser éloigner ainsi.

C'était de sa faute si le jeune vampire était dans cet état et il voulait, il devait l'aider quoiqu'il lui en coûte. S'il n'avait pas fait bouclier de son corps entre les balles et lui, il serait mort.

-

" Non...Dis-moi ce que je peux faire.

- Tu ne peux...

- Duo! De quoi as-tu besoin?

- De sang..."

-

Duo capitulait. De tout façon, il ne pouvait pas chasser dans cet état, Heero devrait le faire à sa place. Et il devait le faire sortir au plus vite, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus.

Il lui expliqua du mieux qu'il put ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il avait besoin dans l'immédiat d'un animal vivant pour reprendre un peu de force. Ensuite il pourrait se débrouiller seul.

Il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction du brun.

Heero redressa son ami contre lui et tendit son cou contre ses lèvres.

-

" Prends.

- Non non non!

- Prends.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes Heero... Ce n'est pas si simple...Si je mors un humain, soit je le tue, soit je le transforme, soit il devient... mon calice... Et je ne veux pas faire de toi un monstre.

- Alors je serais ton calice. Bois."

-

Duo sourit contre la peau mate. Si Heero avait la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait, il partirait en courant pour lui trouver un petit lapin bien dodu. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps du japonais et huma l'odeur salée de sa peau.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué ces dernières années de faire de lui son calice et de le faire sien. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire sans son consentement... Il le condamnait à rester avec lui, son âme, s'il pouvait se permettre une telle expression, son âme de vampire ne le laisserait jamais partir, il pourrait en mourir.

-

" Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!

- Duo...Je t'en pris, tu en as besoin!

- Heero...Ce n'est pas qu'un échange de sang. Tu seras lié à moi et... je ne te laisserai plus partir.

- Je ne suis jamais parti."

-

Duo n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant que le japonais ne l'embrasse.

Le brun avait bien compris ce que le natté essayait de lui dire et l'idée de passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés ne le rebutait pas, bien au contraire...

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux doux projets d'avenir mais à sauver son ami têtu comme une mule.

Il relâcha ses lèvres et lui offrit de nouveau l'accès à son cou.

-

" Maintenant bois.

- Tu vas le regretter."

-

Heero gémit sourdement quand les crocs acérés de l'américain se plantèrent dans sa jugulaire. Sa vision se brouilla un instant avant de revenir, plus nette encore.

Malgré le coton dans lequel son esprit semblait plongé, chacun de sens était exacerbé. Il ressentait les mains de Duo sur lui comme de douces brûlures et à chaque aspiration de sang, une vague de chaleur remontait le long de son échine pour venir se perdre en milliers de frissons sur sa nuque...

Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa...

-

Le liquide chaud courait rapidement dans ses veines à chaque gorgée, sentant ses forces revernirent peu à peu. Avec attention, il écoutait le cœur de sa victime consentante. Il n'avait aucune intention de le faire souffrir ni même de le tuer... Bien au contraire...

Sous ses mains, le corps chaud du japonais tremblait et les gémissements qu'il exaltait, éveillaient son désir.

Lentement, il l'allongea sous lui sans lâcher son cou.

Ses mains se perdirent rapidement sous le tee-shirt en lambeaux de son futur amant, caressant chaque parcelle de peau du bout des doigts.

Les gémissements d'Heero se firent plus rauques sous les caresses aériennes et celui-ci commença à tirer sur le tee-shirt de son compagnon. Il voulait sa peau tiède contre sa peau brûlante...

Heero suffoquait sous les vagues de chaleur de plus en plus puissantes et son pantalon se resserra brusquement quand le natté s'allongea sur lui de tout son long. Il sentit son désir contre sa cuisse...

Duo relâcha enfin sa veine et l'embrassa fougueusement, le goût métallique du sang se mélangeant à leurs langues.

D'une main, le natté lui arracha pratiquement son pantalon et son caleçon; libérant sa douloureuse érection.

Il poussa un grognement quand Duo la prit rapidement en main et se sentit partir quand il entama un brusque mouvement de va-et-vient tout en commençant à le préparer.

La douce chaleur au creux de ses reins se fit brasier..

-

" Duo... viens..."

-

Le vampire grogna et entra brutalement tout en replantant ses crocs dans son coup.

Heero ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se cambra... Il n'arrivait pas à appréhender ce qu'il ressentait. La douleur violente était à peine diminuée par l'état euphorique de la succion.

Duo le serra avec force contre lui alors que le japonais plantait ses ongles dans son dos. Il s'y accrocha avec désespoir pour ne pas perdre pied dans ces sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec personne. Son sang pulsait douloureusement dans ses veines et le sexe puissant qui allait et venait rudement en lui et qui semblait vouloir le déchirer en deux. Pourtant il n'avait aucune envie qu'il arrête...

La délivrance vint en cri, plus violente encore que leur union.

Ils retombèrent ensemble sur leur couche de fortune, les membres emmêlés.

-

Duo se retira rapidement et tenta de se lever... Heero le retint et le rallongea à côté de lui. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse fuir maintenant qu'il l'avait.

Il voyait bien que Duo évitait son regard.

-

" Avec quelle fréquence dois-tu te nourrir?

- Heu... Il me faut un minimum tous les trois jours...

- Ok.

- Écoutes, je suis...

- Tais-toi. Baka..."

-

Duo le regarda, surpris.

Heero se redressa un peu et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser, contrastant singulièrement avec leurs ébats, avant de se couler tendrement entre ses bras.

-

" Heero... On ne peut plus revenir en arrière...

- Je le sais et je n'en ai pas envie de tout façon.

- Hein?

- Du moment que tu es un peu plus tendre la prochaine fois..."

-

Heero lui sourit et bailla...

Mine de rien, il lui faudrait quelques heures pour se remettre de la perte de sang subie.

Duo ria de son air de chaton tout endormi.

-

" Dors un peu, Sweet lover.. Je vais nous chercher de quoi manger."

-

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que le japonais dormait déjà du sommeil du juste.

Pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, Duo ne vit plus son état comme une malédiction... Il avait le plus parfait des compagnons.

-

-

Ca faisait un moment que ça traînait dans un coin de ma tête...

Ai-je bien fait de l'écrire?

A vous de me le dire!

A bientôt pour une autre histoire.

Noan.


End file.
